While traveling, many motorhome owners tow a separate passenger vehicle, often referred to as a dinghy. When the motorhome is parked, the dinghy can be easily used for convenient, localized travel. When being towed behind the motorhome, however, the presence of the dinghy adds mass and resistance that the motorhome must pull, thereby decreasing motorhome fuel efficiency. Additionally, the additional mass and resistance created by a dinghy-in-tow can decrease motorhome driving performance, especially the acceleration rate.
In view of the preceding, there is a need for a dinghy that can increase motorhome driving performance and/or motorhome fuel economy.